vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukari Yakumo
Summary Yukari Yakumo (八雲　紫 Yakumo Yukari) is a legendary youkai with the power to manipulate boundaries, and one of the youkai sages who created Gensokyo. Often called the "gap youkai", she is a remarkably youkai-like youkai who spends most of her time sleeping and relaxing. However, she is exceptionally intelligent and is aware of most things happening within Gensokyo. Yukari's origin is unknown, and her name is known to be something that she chose for herself. She is an old friend of Yuyuko Saigyouji, having known her when she was alive, and lead the youkai invasion of the moon over a thousand years ago. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Yukari Yakumo Origin: Touhou Project Age: At least 1,200 years old (Older than the history of Gensokyo itself) Gender: Female Classification: Youkai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Magic, Teleportation, Boundary Manipulation (Can manipulate and even erase the boundaries between different things, such as reality and fantasy, life and death, and human and youkai), Barrier Creation, Onmyoudou (Can be used for Divination), Mind Manipulation (Can replace someone's mind, as she did with her shikigami, but it is likely not easily applicable in combat), Summoning (Can summon her Shikigami), Intangibility, Resistance to Illusions and Mind Manipulation, Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Mid to Mid) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Scarlet Weather Rhapsody implies she is superior to Suika. Her Imperishable Night Profile states that she is capable of destroying everyone in Gensokyo and even Gensokyo itself. Repaired the border between the Netherworld and Gensokyo, the former being much larger than Hell. Implied to be the Youkai who ended the Vampire Incident long before the Spell Card Rules were implemented. Far above Ran. Stronger than Reimu, Marisa and Sakuya) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to characters such as Reimu) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level, her ability seemingly makes her difficult to kill (She has stated that shooting, cutting, stabbing, hitting, and killing her is useless.) Stamina: At least superhuman, seemingly limitless Range: Several dozen meters, multi-universal with boundary manipulation Standard Equipment: Her umbrella, Her shikigami Ran, her Shikigami's Shikigami Chen, crow familiars, apparently a cell phone, A Gameboy Advance, and an iPod Intelligence: Genius, capable of performing complex calculations with 1000 variables in seconds. Her Shikigami, Ran, was able to create a mathematical formula to ascertain the width of the ever-changing Sanzu River and stated, that if it were Yukari, she could also include the depth of it. Akyuu described her intelligence as "superhuman" in Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, noting that she's particularly skilled in mathematics. Yukari is often well-informed of the major events occurring in Gensokyo and in many cases, was the mastermind of many of these events in some shape or form. She was even able to outwit Eirin, a genius even among geniuses, at some point. Weaknesses: Yukari is quite lazy and rarely fights seriously, her border manipulation can sometimes be overpowered or considered not enough to reach certain areas instantly (Celestial heaven or the Lunarian Capital for example). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Boundary Manipulation: Yukari has the ability to manipulate boundaries. The most common application of Yukari's boundary manipulation abilities is opening "gaps" which act as portals between two places. Yukari can create gaps through which only she can pass, or through which anything can pass. Aside from that, Yukari can also control boundaries in a more general sense. Since the nature of all things is defined by its boundaries - for example, a lake can only exist as it is because there is a boundary between it and the atmosphere, the surface of the water itself. Yukari’s ability can in theory, be used to achieve a huge amount of different effects. She's described to be capable of manipulating the boundary between any and all things, but there are a number of exceptions to her power. She can't create gaps to the Moon, which is inhabited by beings far superior to any youkai, nor can she manipulate boundaries near the Moriya shrine, which is inhabited by two gods, though the exact reasons aren't specified. She is known to be able to manipulate a number of fundamental boundaries, however, such as the boundaries between truth and falsehood, reality and fantasy, human and youkai, life and death, awake and asleep, day and night, or winter and spring. By manipulating the barrier between reality and fantasy, she was able to aid in the construction of the Great Hakurei Barrier, making Gensokyo distinct from the Outside World, and she was able to repair the boundary between the world of the living and the Netherworld, or the boundary between life and death itself. Onmyōdō: Yukari is a skilled practitioner of Onmyōdō, a Japanese occult art descended from Taoism, which is used in divination and other magical abilities. *'Shikigami:' The manipulation of shikigami could be considered another of Yukari's special abilities. A shikigami is programmed, similarly to a computer, "installed" with new software that replaces their mind. She uses shikigami to cover for her sleep habits, and they're mostly stuck handling odd jobs and errands for her. Shikigami are strongest when following orders or near their masters, and Yukari utilizes complex equations to direct them and boost their power. While she employs several shikigami, the one she makes the most use of is Ran Yakumo. Skill Cards *'Bewitching Bait:' Creates a birds-eye through which high-speed flying objects are released. *'Boundary of Intellect and Feet:' Yukari runs straight along the border, pulls high-powered objects from it and unleashes them upon the enemy. *'Eyes that View Change:' An eye from the gap targets the enemy. It becomes a stationary platform that offers supporting fire. *'Fantasy Maniacal Rift:' Takes refuge inside a gap and continues to move, then appears from the exit while attacking. *'Flesh Dismantler:' An attack where she dives into the gap and then emerges. *'Ghostly Butterfly Hidden in the Zen Temple:' A melee attack that attacks by whirling the umbrella. *'Home is Where One Lays One's Head:' An attack that blasts out debris from a gap. *'Rest on Stone, Rinse in Rivers:' Opens up a hole that sucks in projectiles. The sucked-in objects are stored, and can be shot out with force. *'Universe of Matter and Antimatter:' Places a gap that has no effect whatsoever. When two of these gaps come in contact with each other, a reaction occurs, which causes a huge distortion attack. *'Urashima's Box, Filled With Lament:' Opens a gap from the sky and drops debris from it to cause melee damage. Spell Cards *'Abandoned Line "Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station":' An assault that sends an abandoned train from a gap. *'Aerial Bait "Bait Laced with Venom":' Opens up multiple sites at the top of the screen through which high-speed flying objects pass and attack. *'Border Sign "Boundary of 2D and 3D":' A unique skill that creates a boundary running along the screen edge. *'Barrier "Objective Barrier":' Fires four linked boundaries that traverse the edges of the screen. *'Border Sign "Quadruple Barrier":' Creates several overlapping boundaries, forming a barrier that can hit nearby opponents. *'Fantasy Nest "Flying Glow Worm's Nest":' Opens numerous gaps around Yukari that fire danmaku forward. *'Magic Eye "Laplace's Demon":' A large number of eyes appear staring at the enemy. Once the eyes see an exploitable weakness, they attack. *'Shikigami "Chen":' Borrows Ran's shikigami Chen for a while. Chen bounces across the screen and attacks the enemy indirectly. *'Shikigami "Ran Yakumo":' Summons Ran and gives her the attack command. Ran charges straight ahead, and adds damage with her spinning attack if she catches the enemy. Note: Although Akyuu has stated that Yukari's power can theorietically be used to affect all of existence and even reduce all of it to a primal state, it is likely that the statement was exaggerated in-universe or simply a metaphor to explain the vast range of objects she can affect. Thus, it isn't usable as a true feat higher than what she already showed. Gallery YukariPCB.png|Yukari in Perfect Cherry Blossom Yukari Perfect Memento.jpg|Yukari in Perfect Memento in Strict Sense Yukari's Theme - Necrofantasia|'Necrofantasia', the theme of Yukari's fight in Perfect Cherry Blossom IaMP - Yukari Yakumo's Theme - Night Falls ~ Evening Star|''Night Falls ~ Evening Star'', the theme of Yukari in Immaterial and Missing Power Others Notable Victories: Yuki Terumi (BlazBlue) Terumi's profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Gilgamesh (Fate/stay night) Gilgamesh's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Rick Sanchez (Rick & Morty) Rick's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized, and they both had 3-4 days of prep time) Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Hax Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Wise Characters Category:Parasol Users Category:Youkai Category:Tier 5